Tokyo Tsubasa Kokoo
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: [UA]..Apresentando..Haruka, Momoe, Sayaka, Tomoyo, Miyuki, Yuka e Ichigo!7 colegiais comuns..Vivendo uma vida comum..Será? Resumo tosco..ah!Tem Yaoi..Mask x Dite..xD
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

ooOoo

PS: Como se trata de japoneses..Vou colocar sobrenomes japas nos Dourados que aparecerem..Porquê?

Porque a fic é minha e eu posso!(cara de má)HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua(cof cof..Engasaga na própria risada..)

Zuera à parte..É pq tô com pregui de procurar sobrenomes para cada um pela nacionalidade..Como tô pensando em estilo anime..Pq não?Sailor Moon tem nome japa e é loira dos olhos azuis..u.u(PS2..Será q só eu achei o Shaka a cara da Sailor Vênus(Minako), parecem irmãos..xD)E também pq eu gosto de sobrenomes japas!xD

Aqui a lista:

**Mú-** Aoki

**Saga/Kanon-** Nishijima

**Mask- **Kenji Kuroda(pus até nome..u.u)

**Shaka-** Nagase

**Milo- **Takizawa

**Kamus- **Kizuka

**Dite- **Hanai

Se aparecer mais, eu vou postando os nomes..u.u

ooOoo

Era mês de abril, começo de aulas..Sakuras floriam e enfeitavam a cidade de Tokyo..

Nos trens salarimans se misturavam com muitos estudantes, vários uniformes, várias escolas..

Nas ruas não era diferente, vários estudantes, a pé ou de bicicleta iam para a escola.

Em um dos vagões da Yamanote-sem(trem circular(sim, anda em círculos..xD)de Tokyo..), um grupinho..Todas vestiam o mesmo uniforme, saia xadrez vermelha, camisa branca, gravata preta, terninho vermelho(vinho) com o emblema da escola.. Roupas iguais, maneiras diferentes de vestir..Todas tinham 15 anos..Eram da Tokyo Tsubasa Kokoo(colegial)..Todas 2 col..

Momoe Himeno tem os cabelos até a cintura lisos e negros, sua franja ia até o meio do rosto, lhe cobrindo os olhos azuis, tinha por volta dos 1,72, os ombros eram um pouco largos(cresceu em uma fazendae pratica natação), pernas longas..Era levemente morena..Usava a saia de tamanho normal(até o joelho), terninho, camisa e gravata certas, uma meia branca até o joelho e o sapato social de salto preto(tipo da Momo de Peach Girl). Usava uma bolsa cheia de penduracalhos azul, assim como seu celular vermelho cromado, cheio de straps e bichinhos pendurados.

Ichigo Sakurai tem os cabelos liso-escorrido castanho até a cintura, franja até o queixo, que cai sempre no rosto, olhos enormes, um violeta e outro rosa, pele branca, 1, 65, magra, braços longos e finos, pernas longas e pouco finas, os dedos eram longos e com a unha enorme(verdadeira), pintada de roxo e cheio de coisinhas, usava a saia acima do joelho(estudantes enrolam u.u), terninho aberto, camisa solta e gravata frouxa, usava sapato social de salto marrom e meia de estudante(aquelas bem frouxas e que ficam caindo..Adoro elas!)..Usava uma bolsa(nw sei como descrever as bolsas de estudantes daqui..São grandes e laterais..com alça curta) cheia de bichinhos perdurado, seu celular era branco e tinha alguns straps bem engraçadinhos..

Tomoyo Shinohara tem cabelos pretos até o ombro, mas os prendia em um rabo de cavalo, tinha uma franjinha repicada, olhos verdes e grandes, pele branca, tinha por volta de 1,60, magra, mas tem um corpo bonito, unhas curtas, mas pintadas de cor clara e com alguns enfeites, vestia a saia até o joelho, terninho e camisa certinha, apenas a gravata amarrada errada(não sabe fazer nó então amarra como fita xD), usava um sapato marrom e meias de estudante(nw sei o nome..T-T), sua bolsa tinha um ursinho pendurado, seu celular era laranja e tinha uma flor de strap.

Miyuki Hashimoto tem os cabelos cabelos negros, longos, até a cintura, com o corte reto, a franja era jogada para o lado e duas mechas laterais que seguem o comprimento do cabelo, olhos vermelhos, pele bem branca, tinha por volta dos 1,63, possui cintura fina e um busto satisfatório, unhas meio comprida, pintada de azul, vestia a saia acima do joelho, o terno, camisa e gravata certinha. Sapato preto e meia preta também, até o joelho, sua bolsa não tinha nada pendurado, seu celular ara prata e tinha alguns straps.

Yuka Kurihara tem os cabelos lisos, dourados, uma franja que cobre os olhos verde-mel, pele levemente morena(Yuka não é pálida..u.u), as maçãs do rosto são rosadas, braços e pernas longas, por volta dos 1,65, corpo curvilíneo, usava unhas postiças, enormes!Pintadas de rosa e cheio de pedrinhas, relógio da Calvin Klein de pulseira de couro rosa(Yuka é uma paty fofa!xD), a saia era mais que curta(nw é vulgar..u.u), terno fechado, mas a camisa estava solta, saindo por baixo do terno, gravata certinha, usava meia de estudante e sapato marrom, sua bolsa era diferente, era menor, de couro e da Louis Vuitton(é assim?xD) versão sakura(realmente existe essa versão, vi uma vez e é linda!), branca, cheio de sakuras em vez do logo feio(eu acho muito feio xP), carregava os cadernos no braço, seu celular era rosa e cheio de pedrinhas.

Haruka Kumamoto tem os cabelos lisos até o meio das costas presos por uma presilha em forma de estrela, os cabelos são rosados, com franja longa, olhos azuis, pele branca, tem 1,70, magra com pernas e braços longos, belo corpo(escondido pelo uniforme) usa o uniforme impecável e usa um óculos(não é tão séria..não se preocupem..u.u Já viram aquelas personas que começam de um jeito e depois mudam?), em vez de bolsa, carregava um pasta preta, seu celular era preto e sem straps.

-Ouvi dizer que Saya-chan se mudou para nossa escola!-Diz Tomoyo.

-Sim!É verdade..Ela começa hoje..-Diz Haruka.

-Mas porque ela saiu da Haku-kokoo?-Pergunta Yuka.

-Já sabem a fama dela por lá né?-Responde Momoe.

-Aniki? Eu gosto dela assim..u.u-Ichigo.

-Mas será que ela ta nesse trem?-Miyuki olhando para os lados..

No mesmo trem, em outro vagão..

Sayaka Hoshino, uma garota com a pele morena(mais clara que índia, já q é japa, deve ser de Okinawa u.u), cabelos negros, lisos e até a cintura, com as pontas vermelhas presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, uma franja reta, olhos grandes e vermelhos, nem magra, nem gorda, curvas delineadas..Usava o uniforme certinho(era primeiro dia de aula u.u), apenas a saia mais curta, meias brancas e all star vermelho, sua bolsa tinha alguns bichinhos, seu celular era azul, com um ursinho como strap..

Sayaka estava perdida em seus pensamentos..

"Sempre fui uma garota com senso de justiça, se algo errado fosse feito na minha frente..Sempre resolvia..Na nova escola, resolvi limpar os furyos(rebeldes e baderneiros) com minhas próprias mãos..Assim ,muitos começaram a me venerar e me chamar de Aniki(irmãozão, no caso de Sayaka, tipo a comparam com um chefe), mas isso começou a me irritar..Assim, nunca conseguiria um namorado!Por isso mudei de escola, pra ficar perto de minhas amigas e quem sabe arrumar um namorado..Andei estudando os filmes românticos!Sei tudo o que preciso! Estou pronta!Venha príncipe encantado!"..Os pensamentos de Sayaka são interrompidos por uma mão boba..

"¬¬"""""""..Quem ousa passar a mão na bunda de uma garota cheia de planos e sonhos?Quem é esse imbecil!", Sayaka se vira para ver o pervertido, quando uma mão soca a cara do velho salariman que passara a mão na bunda da garota.

-Ih! Sujou..Vamos!-A mesma mão a puxa para fora do trem quando ele para na estação.

"OMG!Fui salva..Como num filme romântico!", Sayaka pensava.

-O-obrigada..-Gagueja a garota, podendo ver agora seu salvador..

Um garoto de cabelos longos e azuis, olhos azuis e sérios..Usava uniforme vermelho, terno aberto e gravata frouxa..

-Não foi nada..Até..-O rapaz se vira e segue seu caminho..

-Como num filme..Parece coisa do destino..-Diz Sayaka para ela mesma..

Enquanto isso na escola..

Havia 3 salas do 2 ano, 2-A, 2-B e 2-C..

Haruka, Miyuki e Sayaka(começa nesse dia) eram do 2-A, Momoe, Ichigo, Tomoyo e Yuka eram do 2-B, como as salas eram vizinhas, as meninas ficavam no corredor conversando..

Miyuki e Yuka tinham ido ao banheiro e conversavam na volta, quando foram abordadas por duas meninas.

-Miyu-sempai! Miyu-sempai! Kuroki sempai quer sair com vc!-Uma das meninas diz.

-Ah..Pode dizer desculpa pra ele?-Sorri Miyuki.

-Ahhh..É o quarto esse mês..-A outra menina diz, e ambas saem correndo.

-Podia aceitar Miyu..Kuroki-sempai é tão lindooo..-Suspira Yuka.

-¬¬"""..Yuka..Não sou como você..-Miyuki.

-Como você é fria..Devia dizer você mesma que não quer..-Uma voz atrás delas.

-Aoki-kun!-Miyuki se assusta.

-Você sabe que para fazer Kokuhaku(declaração), precisa de muita coragem! Devia pensar nos sentimentos dos outros!-Diz o rapaz de cabelos lavanda e face serena.

-Mas eles são interesseiros!Só aparecem pessoas frias e chatas!-Se defende Miyuki.

No corredor..

-Onde ta a Momo-chan?-Pergunta Tomoyo, conversando com Ichigo e Haruka.

-Acho que foi jogar o lixo..-Responde Haruka.

-Iincho(representante da classe) sofre..u.u-Ichigo.

Em algum lugar da escola..Momoe carregava o balde de lixo, estava perto da escada..

-Himeno!Temos um aluno novo!Pode mostrar a escola?-O professor diz, trazendo um aluno.

-Hime-chan..Quanto tempo..-Uma voz calma.

Momoe se assusta e lisa da escada, mas o rapaz a salva, segurando-a antes que role escada à baixo..Mas o lixo cai em cima dele.

-Está bem Hime-chan?-Diz o rapaz preocupado.

-Ooji-kun..-Momoe.

Com o barulho, vários alunos chegam para ver..

-Quem é?-Pergunta uma das alunas.

-Parece um príncipe..-Diz outra.

-Queria te ver!-Diz o rapaz, dando um selinho em Momoe.

-Kyaaaaaaa O.O..Ele beijou Himeno-sempai!-As meninas que viam a cena.

-Hime-chan?-Pergunta o rapaz..De cabelos loiros quase brancos até o ombro, franja longa jogada para um lado, olhos azuis, belo sorriso, belos dentes e uniforme impecável..Ooji..Yura Ooji.

Momoe empurra Yura e sai correndo, deixando o rapaz cheio de pontos de interrogação e as fãs(mal entrou e já ta cheio..u.u) indignadas!

Voltando ao corredor..

-Saiu a nova Moroon!-Uma garota da sala entra correndo com uma revista.

-"¬¬..-Haruka.

-Waaaaaa!Haru é tão perfeitaaaaa!Esse mês é sobre "aquilo"!-Várias meninas estavam em volta de uma mesa.

"Haru"-Deusa do Amor..Escritora da matéria de maior e febre entre as jovens na revista teen Maroon..

A revista escorrega das mãos da meninas que brigavam por ela, para ver quem lia primeiro e acaba caindo na cabeça de Haruka.

-Oque é isso?"Para ter um encontro perfeito.."?Não tenho tempo para ler isso..-Haruka joga a revista de lado.

-Está querendo estragar a matéria da Haru?-Uma garota pega a revista caída..

"Haruka"-Iincho..Inteligente, sem rastro de namorado..

-Isso não me interessa..u.u-Haruka diz, saindo da sala.

-O namorado da Iincho são os livros..-Uma das meninas diz baixinho.

-Fala baixo, ela pode ouvir..-A outra sussurra e ambas riem.

"Eu ouvi..¬¬"""".."-Pensa Haruka na porta.

"Porque meninas experientes são mais populares?"-Pensava Haruka..

xXxXxXxXxXx

**be Continued..**

xXxXxXxXxXx

Me again!xD

Resolvi escrever sobre as escolas japonesas..Digo sobre os estudantes japas!

Podem reparar que eu uso muitos termos japoneses..Irei usar muito..E na medida do possível traduzir..Uma palavra que verão muito é deeto(do inglês date..Sim sim, japa fala inglês muito errado..u.u).

Usei a aparência de algumas meninas..Mandei mensagem pedindo permissão..Duas responderam..Mesmo assim acabei usando..xD

Me desculpem se não gostarem..T-T..

Nesse cap apresentei as meninas e alguns meninos..Yura-kun e um misterioso que salvou Sayaka no trem..xD

Porque Momo-chan ficou brava?Quem é Yura?Descobertas no próximo! Sim, quem reparou bem..Viu nos sobrenomes da Momoe e Yura..Ooiji(príncipe) e Himeno, apelido Hime(princesa)-chan. Vi isso num book de mangas e gostei!xD

No próximo..Mais apresentações..E um aviso..Teremos YAOI!xD

Bjnhos e até..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

ooOoo

O sinal toca e todos entram em suas salas..No 2-A teriam uma aluna nova..

-Eu vim transferida da Haku- kokoo..Meu nome é Hoshino Saya..-Sayaka pára a frase ao reconhecer um rapaz no meio da sala..Cabelos azuis e longos, olhos azuis, face séria..Era o rapaz que a salavara no trem!

"É ele! Meu herói!Sim..É coisa do destino!"-Pensa a garota.

As aulas correm normais..No intervalo, Tomoyo e Yuka tinham ido para a cantina..

-Vou esperar lá fora!-Diz Tomoyo para Yuka.

-Ok!-Responde a garota, em meio à seus fãs que insistiam em lhe comprar algo.

-Não precisa..-Sorria a garota.

-Mas Yuka-chaaaaaaan-Os garotos.

-Acho que vou tomar meu leitinho..-Tomoyo se senta numa das pontas de um banquinho, na outra ponta três garotas..

Na frente havia um jardim, com várias árvores..Tomoyo abre a tampa da garrafa(leite em garrafinha), e ia tomar, quando as meninas se levantam..Com o peso em apenas uma das pontas, Tomoyo cai, e a garrafa voa de suas mãos, indo parar no jardim..

-Affff...-Tomoyo sai correndo para pegar a garrafa.

Ao chegar no jardim..Seus olhos se arregalam..O leite estava preso em um galho, com a boca para baixo..Todo o leite havia caído..Mas para sua surpresa e talvez horror..Bem em cima de um garoto de longos cabelos loiros que descansava em baixo da árvore..

-Quem ousa atrapalhar meu descanso?-O rapaz se levanta e limpa o rosto.

-Ei, foi você que fez isso?-pergunta o rapaz.

-Eu não!-Tomoyo se assusta e levanta as mãos, se esquecendo que estava com a tampa na mão...

-E essa tampinha na sua mão?-O rapaz.

-Me desculpeeeeee!-Tomoyo com as mãos levantadas, abaixa a metade do corpo.(tipo como os japas pedem desculpa)

-Eh?Pintinho?-Ao abrir os olhos Tomoyo se depara com pintinhos..

-¬¬"""""""-O rapaz loiro.

Tomoyo havia ao abaixar os braços, abaixado a calça do rapaz, que estava com uma cueca(samba-canção) branca com estampa de pintinho..

-Olha!Nagase Shaka(japas chamam pelo sobrenome primeiro..u.u) usa cueca de pintinho..Hahahaha..vamos tirar foto!-Alguns garotos que haviam visto, riam.

Mas em alguns segundos estavam caídos no chão(levaram porrada..u.u). Shaka olha para Tomoyo.

-O.O-Tomoyo.

-Some..-Diz Shaka, nem precisava dizer, a garota já havia desaparecido.

De volta à cantina..

-Cadê a Tomo-chan?Preciso contar uma coisa para as meninas!-Yuka volta correndo para a sala, sorrindo.

Na sala..

-Que cara é essa vocês duas?-Pergunta Haruka para Momoe e Miyuki.

Ambas não respondem, estavam perdidam em seus pensamentos..

Pensamento da Miyuki..

"Cinco anos atrás(estavam na quinta série do primário)..

-Eu gosto de você, Mú!-Uma garotinha de cabelos vermelhos até o ombro, e olhos vermelhos se daclarava para um garoto de cabelos violetas, que estava junto com outro de cabelos castanhos..

-Desculpa, mas eu gosto de outra pessoa..-Diz o garoto.

-Quem é ela?-Pergunta Miyuki.

-Não é da sua conta..-Mú.

-Claro que é! Não vou sair daqui até dizer!-Miyuki.

-Bom...É..err...a Asaguiri..Isso! É Asaguiri!-Responde Mú.

-Asaguiri? A idol da classe? Não tem chances com ela!-Responde Miyuki.

-Cala boca sua feiosa!-Mú, mas logo se arrepende de ter dito isso, ao ver Miyuki com os punhos fechados e tremendo de raiva.

-Sou FEIOSA sim! Por enquanto!Vai ver!Vou me esforçar e me tornar bonita e famosa assim como a Asaguiri!E vai se arrepender de ter me dado um fora!-Miyuki nervosa.

Cinco anos depois..Miyuki se torna idol(tipo popular) do 2-A, comparando à Asaguiri..Muito treino, dieta, cremes..Tudo para ser o que é hoje..

-Mú!Fiz isso por você! Como não repara em mim!"..Fim do pensamento da Miyuki.

"Como ousa me dizer pra pensar nos sentimentos dos outros? Não foi você que me desprezou? Aoki no bakka(besta, bobo, idiota..etc..)!"-Miyuki.

Pensamento da Momoe..

"Dez anos atrás no pré..

-Eu gosto de você Yura!Mais que qualquer coisa no Mundo!-Uma garotinha de longos cabelos negros.

-E eu gosto do seu sorriso Hime-chan!Mais que qualquer coisa no mundo! É minha Hime!-Um garotinho de cabelos loiros-brancos e curtos, dando um selinho na garota.

Momoe com o tempo, começa a receber ijime(maltrato) das outras meninas, lhe jogavam coisas, estragavam seu material escolar..

-Ooji-kun..Prefere à nós do que essa bussu(feia) não?-Uma das várias meninas agarradas ao garotinho.

-Claro! Eu não gosto mais da Momoe!-Diz o garotinho.

-Yura-samaaaaaaaa!-As meninas agarram mais nele.

-¬¬""""""""-Momoe.

"Bussu?Não gosta?Momoe(Yura nunca havia chamado ela de Momoe..u.u)?"-Momoe metralha o garoto.

Logo ele se muda com os pais para o exterior..Para a tristeza das fãs..Momoe não sofre mais ijime..Pois não havia Ooji-kun para disputar.."..Fim do pensamento da Momoe..

"Porque voltou?Porque me beijou?Não te perdôo Ooji-kum..Bakka!"-Momoe com cara de poucos amigos.

-Acho que Saya-chan ta com cara mais sugoi(incrível)..-Ichigo olhando a cara da amiga..Que sorria.

-Só pode ser coisa do destino..Aquele é meu herói..Meu príncipe encantado!Só falta esperar ele vir falar comigo!-Suspira Sayaka.

-De quem ela ta falando?-Ichigo cochicha para Haruka.

-Acho que é do Nishijima-kun..-Haruka.

-Qual deles?-Ichigo.

-Se for da minha sala é o Saga..-Haruka pensando..

-Boa sorte pra Sayaka..u.u-Ichigo.

-Olá meninas!-Yuka.

-Que foi Yuka-chan?-Haruka.

-Kurihara Yuka está apaixonada!-Diz Yuka.

-Nãooooooooo!-Fãs.

-Mas não tava saindo com o Shibata-kun?-Ichigo.

-Ele é passado..-Yuka.

-Semana passada é passado?-Haruka.

-Mas..Mas, ele chegou atrasado 5 minutos no primeiro encontro..T-T-Yuka.

-SIMMMMM!5 minutos é imperdoávellllll!-Fãs.

"Só 5 minutos? "¬¬.."-Haruka.

-Quem é dessa vez?-Ichigo.

Lembranças da Yuka..

"Tinha ido até a cantina..Eu queria um lanche..

-Não temos mais..-Diz a moça da cantina.

-Não?E agora? O que eu vou comer?Eu gosto daquele lanche..T-T-Yuka.

-Tome..Pode ficar com esse..-Kizuka Kamus entrega o último lanche(ele havia pego o último).

-Mas..E você?-Yuka.

-Compro outra coisa..u.u-Kamus.

-Tem certeza?-Yuka.

-Tome..Até..-Kamus entrega o pão e sai."..Fim das lembranças da Yuka.

-Kizuka-kun..-Suspira Yuka.

-O cubo de gelo?-Ichigo.

-PORQUE KIZUKA?-Os fãs.

-Mas ele é famoso por não ter namoradas..-Haruka.

-Vai ver é gay..u.u-Ichigo.

-Não se preocupem meninas! Ninguém resiste ao charme de Kurihara Yuka!

-Quem será que ganha?Yuka enjoa primeiro ou Kizuka-kun explode(de raiva) primeiro?-Haruka cochicha para Ichigo.

-Cadê a Tomo-chan?- Ichigo.

-Não sei..Ela tava na cantina e sumiu..-Yuka.

-Acho que foi embora..-Uma menina que estava perto.

-Mas não é hoje que iriam decidir as duplas e oque farão sobre a viagem?-Ichigo.

-Tomo-chan pega o que sobrar..-Haruka.

O celular de Haruka toca..

-São eles?-Pergunta Ichigo.

-São..Já volto..-Haruka sai correndo da sala.

No armário de vassouras no fim do corredor(na verdade uma salinha cheia de tranqueira)..

-Alô? Haruka falando!-Haruka.

-Haru-chan?É da revista Maroon..Já tem a matéria para a próxima edição?-Uma mulher do outro lado da linha.

-Já..Já está a caminho..Vão adorar!-Haruka.

-Estamos esperando..Daqui à 10 dias!Bye..-A mulher desliga o telefone..

"Haruka..Iincho..Ou Haru..Deusa do Amor.."

-Como pode..Eu..A escritora da matéria de maior sucesso entre as adolecentes..A Deusa do Amor..NUNCA TIVE UM NAMORADO!Nunca tive um encontro!'EU QUERO ME APAIXONAR.! Haruka joga os papéis de suas mão para o alto..

Nessa hora o barulho da porta sendo fechada..

"Alguém entrou?Será que escutou?"-Haruka apavorada, se vira para ver quem é..

-Milo!Cadê você!Volta aqui seu sem-vergonhaaaaa!-Uma garota passa pelo corredor gritando.

O rapaz que havia entrado tinha os cabelos longo, azuis, olhos azuis também, estava com o lado esquerdo do rosto vermelho, marca de tapa..Provavelmente da garota que estava procurando por ele..Haruka olha para ele e o reconhece..

-Você é..O REI DOS ENCONTROS!-Haruka.

O rapaz olha para Haruka, para os papéis caídos e faz menção de recolher..

-Não!Deixa eles aí!-Haruka se desespera, mas era tarde, Milo havia pego um papel.

"Fui descoberta!"-Haruka desesperada.

-Humm.Você é aquela Haru?Quem ia imaginar que Haru, a Deusa do Amor fosse Iincho, que nunca se apaixonou..-Ri Milo.

-Não ria!-Haruka ia tirar o papel da mão do rapaz, mas tropeça e cai, ficando centímetros do rosto dele.

-Iincho..Não quer sair comigo?-Milo com sorriso sedutor.

-Ah?-Haruka.

Mas como um jogo..Quem se apaixonar perde..Tipo..Love's Game..-Sorri Milo.

-Mas o que?Tá pensando que eu vou acei..-Haruka ia gritar com Milo, mas teve uma idéia..

"Peraí..Love's Game..Interessante..daria uma ótima matéria.."-Sorri Haruka.

-Tô dentro!-Haruka.

-Vamos começar nesse fim de semana..-Diz Milo, se levantando e saindo da salinha.

-Deeto?Meu primeiro deeto?-Haruka começa a processar as idéias agora..

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mais um capítulo terminadoooo!

Parece que essa fic ta fluindo mais que as outras.."¬¬

Motivo?Já sei final para cada uma..Sim..Acho que funciono desse jeito..Quando já tenho um final..Consigo escrever melhor..Outro motivo também seja as personagens..Todas possuem um personalidade diferente e são originais(só as personalidades..A imagem peguei emprestado..xD)..É mais fácil..Pois não preciso me preocupar muito se estou ou não agradando a dona da persona..u.u

Nesse cap..Vimos o passado da Miyuki e da Momoe..Alguma coisa começa a se encaixar na outra..u.u

Yura Ooji não é mau..Ele teve motivos para dizer aquilo à Momo-chan..Verão mais pra frente..u.u..Assim como o Mú-kun..Ele também teve motivo para ter dado um fora em Miyuki à 5 anos atrás!Isso pq Miyu ainda é apaixonada por ele!

Conhecemos um pouco da Yuka-chan e da Haru-chan tbm!Yuka é digamos, namoradeira,aqui outro PS..Deeto dos japoneses são diferentes das dos outros países..Assim como o namoro..Tipo,fazem deeto com o intuito de namorar, ou apenas conhecer..E os japas dificilmente saem beijando no primeiro, segundo ou terceiro deeto(meio quadrados, eu sei.."¬¬, mas tem vantagens nisso, não saem com cara de galinha..pois não é ficada..),espero que tenham entendido minha enrolada explicação..u.u..Continuando..

Quem iria imaginar que a Iincho Haruka era a Deusa do Amor, e ainda mias que ela escreve sobre amor sem nunca ter tido um deeto ou namorado..

Shaka vai ser um pouco diferente do Shaka normal..Vai ser um pouco mais esquentado..xD

Então..Até o próximo!

bjnhos


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

ooOoo

**Entre "aspas"-pensamento**

**Entre(perênteses)-tradução ou explicação de algo**

ooOoo

Era final do dia..Chuva..

-Droga..esqueci meu guarda-chuva..T-T..Será que uma das meninas vai sair agora(nem todos os alunos saem na mesma hora..Alguns fazem cursos extras..xD)?-Ichigo dizia para si mesma..

-Ichigo odeia chuva!T-T-Ichigo, não vendo nenhuma de suas amigas..

-Quer carona?-Uma voz atrás de Ichigo.

Um garoto alto(1,78..isso é alto?pra Ichigo é..xD), olhos roxos escuros, cabelos negros, lisos, curto atrás e franja longa, caindo nos olhos..Vestia o terno aberto, calça larga, camisa fora da calça e gravata toda frouxa.

-É novo?-Pergunta Ichigo, nunca havia visto o garoto antes..

-Sim..Comecei hoje..Sou Sakai..Sakai Yukito!-Sorri o garoto.

-Sakurai..Sakurai Ichigo!-Sorri Ichigo.

-Aceita carona?-Yukito.

-Ok..-Sakura dá mais uma olhada em volta, para ver se alguma das meninas vinham..Mas como não..O jeito era aceitar a carona.

Na sala dos representantes(e organizadores da viagem)..

-Bom..Os cargos foram para todos..Apenas 2 alunos foram embora cedo..Vamos deixar o que sobrar pra eles..-Diz um dos alunos.

Na rua..

-Então gosta de Psycho le Cému e Larcenciel?-Pergunta Yukito.

-Adoro!-Ichigo

-Temos muitas coisas em comum!-Sorri Yukito.

-Que dia você nasceu?-Pergunta Ichigo.

-20 de dezembro..Porque?-Yukito curioso.

-O mesmo dia que eu!-Ichigo abre um enorme sorriso.

E ambos vão até o eki(estação de trem), comversando e rindo.

-Bem..É aqui..Eu vou pro lado de Tokyo..Moro em Mejiro..-Diz Yukito.

-Eu vou pro lado de Shibuya..Moro lá!-Diz Ichigo.

Ambos se despedem e seguem seu caminho..Com um sorriso..

No dia seguinte..

-Porque foi embora cedo ontem Tomo-chan?-Pergunta Momoe.

-Err..Tava com dor de barriga(mentira)..hehe..-Diz Tomoyo.

-Já decidimos aquilo!-Momoe.

-Oba! Viagem!Bom..Eu faço par com..O.O-Tomoyo ao ver o nome.

"Shinohara Tomoyo e Nagase Shaka".

-Eh?-Tomoyo.

-Oras..Vocês dois fora embora cedo..u.u.Algum problema?-Momoe.

-Não..hehe..-Tomoyo"T-T..Ussoooooooooo"(mentira).

No corredor..

Dois meninos no primeiro degrau da escola com um espelhinho..

-Lá vem ela..Se prepare!-Diz Kanon.

-É azul..u.u..-Ichigo.

-Como você sabe?-Kanon, Milo.

-Não sei..xD-Ichigo.

-"¬¬-Milo e Kanon.

-Você ta alegre hoje Ichigo-chan? Oque houve?-Milo.

-N-nada..Hehe..-Ichigo.

-Mas e aí? Vamos jogar tekken lá no game depois da aula?-Kanon.

-Ok!Encontro vocês lá no Sega Game!-Ichigo se despede dos dois e vai procurar as amigas.

-Não é ele?-Yuka que passava com Sayaka.

-Não..Meu Saguinha é diferente..u.u-Sayaka.

-Mas são iguais..-Yuka.

-Claro que não..O Saga é mais sério e bonito..u.u-Sayaka.

-Pra mim são iguais..u.u..Tá certo que o Kanon é sem-vergonha..Mas vendo assim..Não vejo diferença..-Yuka.

-Yuka..-Sayaka..

-Me chame de Tee!-Yuka.

-Porque?-Sayaka.

-Eu vi esse apelido num filme e achei super fofo!-Yuka com as mão nos rosto.

-Mas estamos acostumadas com Yuka..-Sayaka.

-Mas..Mas..Todas tem apelidos..Menos eu..T-T..-Yuka.

-Ichigo também não tem..u.u-Sayaka.

-Mas..Mas..T-T..-Yuka.

-Ok..Ok..Você venceu..Tee-chan tá bom?-Sayaka.

-Valeu!-Yuka pula no pescoço da amiga.

No banheiro..

-Não adianta..Sou muito feiaa..T-T..-Haruka estava com os cabelos soltos e se olhando no espelho.

-Harukaaaaa! Mudando o cabelo?-Ichigo ao ver a amiga.

-Ichi-Ichigo!-Haruka amarra os cabelos rapidamente.

-Ahhhh..Deixa solto..T-T..-Ichigo.

-Ichigo..Posso pedir um favor?-Haruka.

-Sim sim!-Ichigo.

-Bem..É que tenho um deeto sábado..E não sei como me vestir..-Haruka sem-jeito.

-WAAAAAAAAA!Haru-chan deetoooo?Com queeeem?-Ichigo.

-O que? Haru-chan tem deeto?-Momoe e Miyuki sai dos banheiros.

-Oque? Deeto?Com quem?-Tomoyo entra pela porta, junto com Sayaka e Yuka.

-É..É..B-bemm..Ichigo!Você fala muito alto!-Haruka.

-Fala aí!Quem é?-Tomoyo.

-Podemos ajudar?-Momoe.

-Calma..Calma..Bem..É com o Milo..-Haruka vermelha.

-"O rei dos encontros"?-Momoe.

-Quem?-Sayaka sem entender.

-Bem..Takizawa Milo..Um cara popular..De tanto deetos que ele faz..Deram esse apelido.u.u-Momoe.

-Por isso ele tava com uma cara..Humm..-Ichigo.

-É mesmo! Ichigo conversa com o Milo...Sabe que tipo de roupas ele gosta?-Momoe.

-É melhor eu não dizer..hehe..¬¬""""-Ichigo tendo pensamentos.

-O.o-Todas.

-Ele deve ser perva..u.u-Tomoyo.

-Um pouco..xD..-Ichigo, lembrando de Milo e Kanon tentando ver a calcinha das meninas.

-Tô perdida!Mas isso é pelo bem da revista..-Haruka.

-Vai entrevistar o Milo?-Miyuki.

-Não..Ele me propôs um jogo..E eu aceitei..Achei que seria uma boa matéria..Como ele é o Rei dos encontros..Uma matéria sobre.."O encontro perfeito"..-Haruka sonhando com a matéria.

-O que está esperando?Vem Miyuki!Vamos ajudar a Haru-chan a se arrumar!Shoppings!-Yuka sorrindo.

-M-mas..-Haruka.

-Sim!Vamos ao salão arrumar seu cabelo..-Miyuki soltando o cabelo de Haruka.

-Eu sei uma receita que deixa a pele como pêssego!-Yuka.

-Ihhh..A nova cobaia delas..-Ichigo cochicha para Momoe, Tomoyo e Sayaka.

-É mesmo..Momo-chan, Yura-kun voltou?-Pergunta Ichigo.

-Er..B-bem..Aquele bakka ooji..-Momoe.

-Você conhece ele Ichigo-chan?-Sayaka.

-Ele era meu vizinho..Ele estudou com Momoe no youchien(prézinho), mas logo foi para os EUA..-Ichigo.

-Mudando de assunto..Tomo-chan vai ficar hoje até mais tarde né?-Momoe.

-Vou?-Tomoyo.

-É, vai ter que grampear os folhetos junto com o Nagase-kun..-Momoe.

-É?Sério? Tenho que ir mesmo?-Tomoyo.

-Aconteceu algo?-Sayaka.

-Er..Bem..Não..HeHe..-Tomoyo.."To perdidaaaa!"

-Saya-chan..Você não vai falar com o Nishijima-kun?-Tomoyo(todas mudando de assunto..u.u).

-Estou esperando ele vir..Não é assim nos filmes românticos? O herói vem falar com a mocinha..-Sayaka com os olhos brilhando e imitando coisas com as mãos.

-Bem..Isso é vida real..mas..-Momoe.

O sinal toca e a reunião no banheiro teve fim..Todas pra suas aulas..Enquanto Ichigo, Yuka, Sayaka e Miyuki torciam pras aulas terminarem logo..Haruka e Tomoyo torciam para demorar..Uma seria cobaia e outra..Bem..teria que ir grampear folhetos com Nagase Shaka..xD

O sinal toca..Momoe saia da sala, e ia pegar umas coisas na sala de química, que ficava em outro prédio..Passava por fora, no segundo andar..Duas meninas miravam um balde de água em Momoe..Jogam..Mas nessa hora Yura salva Momoe, ficando ele encharcado..

-O.o..-Momoe.

-Está bem?-Yura todo molhado..(linda visão..xD). Estava com o rosto perto do de Momoe..

-E-estou..Momoe estava incomodada com a aproximação.

-Yura-samaaaaaaaa!Desculpa..-As meninas que tentavam molhar Momoe correm para

Yura.

-Vamos te levar para trocar roupa..As meninas arrastam Yura.

Quando estão à uma certa distância..Uma delas volta e encara Momoe.

-Não pense que é especial apenas porque Yura-sama te salvou..-Diz a menina em tom ameaçador..Depois correndo para Yura.

-Hime-chan!Vamos voltar juntos?Te espero no portão!-Yura grita para Momoe.

-Bakka Ooji..-Momoe pragueja.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Well, mais um cap terminado!xD

To demorando..T-T Culpa da pri..T-T

Ela me mata um dia..¬¬

Nesse cap..várias coisas..u.u

Mais um persona original nesse cap!O Yukito-kun!Ele faz par com a Ichigo como podem reparar..e usei a história tipo Mirror..Eles pensam e tem gostos iguais..

Muitas devem estar se perguntando quem são as garotas q usei..Vou apresenta-las..

Momoe-DarkOokami

Haruka-Anna Held

Tomoyo-Kaolla-chan

Miyuki-Yuzuki Koneko

Yuka-Teela

Sayaka-xD the crazy friends xD (a Saiô)

Ichigo-Me!xD

Bjnhos(a Pri nw deixa eu continuar meu comentário..u.u"""")


	4. Chapter 4

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

ooOoo

Tomoyo estava tremendo ao lado de Shaka..De medo e vergonha..Nem conseguia olhara para ele ou prestar atenção à explicação dos outros representantes..Pensava no mico do outro dia..Na cueca de pintinho..xD

-Bem..Então já vamos indo.Nagase, Shinohara..É com vocês agora!-Diz um dos representantes deixando duas montanha de papeias sobre a mesa..

-Temos que grampear tudo?-Tomoyo.

-Vocês tem a tarde toda..-Diz o representante saindo..

"E eu aqui com o Shaka..Que medoooooo..", pensa Tomoyo, que tropeça e derruba as montanhas..

-¬¬"""""-Shaka.

Enquanto isso lá fora..

-Shopping!-Yuka pulava agarrada à um lado do braço de Haruka.

-Vamos ao salão primeiro..Hum..Qual será o mais recomendável..Socié..Mode's Hair..Shampoo..-Pensava Miyuki agarrada ao outro braço de Haruka.

"Eu mereço..T-T" Haruka sendo arrastada.

Ichigo saia pelo portão quando repara em um garoto sentado na muretinha do jardim de rosas..Tinha os cabelos loiros, claros, brilhantes, caindo em cascata pelas costas e algumas poucas mechas azuis claras, tinha os olhos azuis claros, cor de céu, vivos, uma pintinha em baixo de um dos olhos.A pele era alva e delicada.

-Aquele rapaz..Já vi em algum lugar..A pintinha..-Pensa Ichigo saindo pelo portão.

Momoe estava arrumando os sapatos..

-Hime-chan!Estava te esperando..-Yura aparece.

-Ah é..-Momoe diz sem animação, virando os olhos..Mas ela tinha um plano..

No jardim de rosas..

-Olha..O que temos aqui..O boiolinha do aluno novo..Qual é seu nome mesmo?-Um garoto zomba do rapaz de olhos azuis claros.

-Se não me engano..Tem um nome meio que de gay..-Zomba outro.

-Hanai..-Diz o rapaz, sem se incomodar com os que zombavam.

-Precisamos ter uma conversinha com o boiolinha..-Sorri um dos rapazes.

E eles levam Hanai para um beco..

-O que querem?-Hanai olha desconfiado.

-Dar um jeitinho no seu lindo rostinho..-Um deles tira um estilete do bolso, fazendo Hanai arregalar os olhos.

-Isso..Sabemos que nosso amigo florzinha já tem um monte de fãs..-Sorri o outro, indo atrás de Hanai e segurando seu braços.

Hanai tenta se soltar, mas aparece mais um..E ajuda a segurar Hanai..

-Me soltem..-Hanai se debate.

-Shiiiii...Não vai doer..-Um deles tapa a boca de Hanai.

-Soltem ele!-Uma voz veio da entrada do beco..

-Quem está aí?-O rapaz que estava com o estilete nem teve tempo de pensar..Levou um soco no estômago, caindo de joelhos.

Um dos que seguravam Hanai solta e avança no agressor..Tentando lhe dar um soco, mas o misteriosos rapaz se abaixa, dando um rasteira. O que segurava Hanai, o joga contra o cercado e sai correndo. Os abatidos também saem correndo depois de se recuperarem..

-Está bem?-O misterioso rapaz estende a mão pra Hanai.

-O-Obrigado..-Diz receoso, pegando a mão do rapaz..

-Não se preocupe, não irei te machucar..-Sorri o rapaz.

-Hanai..Hanai Afrodite, me chame de Dite ou Hanai..-Sorri Afrodite.

-Kuroda..Kuroda Kenji..Me chame de Kuroda ou Mask..Um apelido que posso explicar depois..-Sorri o rapaz, de cabelos escuros, curtos e olhos azuis escuros.

Enquanto isso no shopping..

-Olha Olha! Que vestido lindo da Dolce e Gabanna!-Os olhos de Yuka brilhavam.

-Yuka..Não são compras pra você..São pra Haru-chan..-Miyuki.

-Me chamem de Tee! Tee-chan..-Yuka.

-Porque Tee?-Haruka.

-Perguntem pra Saya-chan..Eu expliquei para ela..-Yuka.

-Antes de ver roupas..Acho melhor vermos o cabelo..-Miyuki mexe no cabelo de Haruka, até o meio das costas, rosados, lisos.

-Até aqui?-Miyuki marca no ombroe mostra para Yuka.

-Mais um pouco curto?-Yuka.

-Ei, ei!Não tão pensando que vou cortar, vão? Que cara é essa?-Haruka diz para Miyuki e Yuka que tinham os olhos brilhando.

As duas puxam Haryka para um salão do Shopping..

-Voltamos logo..Caprichem!-Diz Miyuki para o cabelereiro, saindo com Yuka.

Na escola..

-Nishijima-kun está ali..-Sayaka, atrás de um pilar.

"Faz dois dias e ele nem veio falar comigo..Tá na hora de mudar de tática..Vamos ao encontro de novo..", Sayaka fingi que está passando mal e cai na frente de Saga.

"Venha meu príncipe..Me abrace..Me salve..", pensava Sayaka.

"Ué? Cadê?", Sayaka abre um dos olhos e vê Saga já quase no fim do corredor, Ela se levanta, corre e agarra no braço dele.

-Você sabe quem eu sou?-Pergunta Sayaka.

-S-sei..Mas..-Saga.

-Queria agradecer novamente, e dizer que isso só pode ser coisa do destino..-Saya ka estava com o s olhos brilhando.

-STOP!-Saga põe a mão na frente do rosto de Sayaka.

-Esqueça aquilo, não sou daquele jeito normalmente..Aquele dia estava com raiva..Só isso..-Diz Saga, deixando Sayaka com um monte de pontos de interrogação.

Tomoyo pegava os papéis que havia derrubado..

-Ai! Me cortei! ..Ai, de novo! ..T-T-Tomoyo.

-¬¬"""-Shaka.

-Ai! Derrubei de novo! Me cortei de novo!-Tomoyo.

-Que coisa! Eu poderia estar em casa agora..Lendo um livro..Mas tenho que ficar aqui..-Shaka começa a pegar os papéis também..

"Mas, se quisesse, ele poderia ir e me deixar..Por que ficou?", pensa Tomoyo.

-Terminamos! Hehe..Agora vamos grampear..-Tomoyo pega um monte, pega o grampeador e..

Preck, Putyu(é som..u.u)

-"Putyu"?-Tomoyo tenta saber de onde era o som..quando olha o dedo..Havia grampeado a folha com o dedo..

-Kyaaaa!Itai(dói), kowai(medo), itai, kowai!-Tomoyo balançava a mão desesperadamente..

-Fique quieta..-Shaka pega a mão de Tomoyo e tira o grampo..

-Obrigada..-Tomoyo sorri sem-graça.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo..Vamos terminar..-Shaka estava vermelho de vergonha e se vira rapidamente..

"Que bonitinho..", sorri Tomoyo.

No game..

-HaHaHaHaHaHa..-Ichigo.

-Tá perdendo pra menina Kanon?-Milo.

-Não fala nada! Você também perdeu..¬¬"-Kanon.

-Falando em menina..fala sério..Só entra cueca na sala Primeiro um tal de Sakai..-Milo.

-Sakai..Eu conheci ele..-Ichigo se lembra do novo amigo.

-Ele é o macho da Ichigo..u.u-Kanon.

-?.?-Ichigo.

-Pior..Ele é a Ichigo de cueca!-HuaHuaHuaHua-Milo.

-Non entendiu..u.u-Ichigo.

-É que ele se parece muito com você Ichigo-chan..-Kanon.

-E quem é o outro que entrou?-Ichigo.

-Um tal de Hanai..-Milo.

-Ahhhhhhhh!É ele mesmoooo!-Ichigo.

-Ele quem?-Kanon e Milo.

-Ele!-Ichigo tira uma revista da bolsa. Revista Kera, roupas key, gothic/lolitha, na capa, uma "garota" de cabelos azuis(peruca), olhos azuis claros, uma pintinha em baixo do olho esquerdo, rosto delicado, vestia um vestido de lolitha cheio de rosas.

-Mas é uma garota!-Milo.

-Não..É um garoto! Hanai Afrodite, ele é modelo..Bem que reconheci aquela pintinha..-Ichigo.

-Bem que esse Hanai de menina é mó bonitinha..-Milo.

-"¬¬..-Ichigo e Kanon.

Momoe e Yura iam para o eki por uma ruinha..

-Tem certeza que é por aqui Hime-chan?-Yura olhava em volta.

-É que quero ver um cachorrinho antes..Ele é super bonzinho..-Momoe.

"Ele é um famoso cão, que não gosta de homens..Bakka Ooji..Vou tirar fotos dele fugindo de medo e espalhar pela escola..HuaHuaHuaHuaHuA", Momoe com cara de má.

-É aqui..-Momoe aponta para um portão.

Logo aparce um pitbull branco com cara de poucos amigos.

-Mas que cara é essa?Tadinho..Está com fome?Olhe, tenho o lanche que não comi..-Yura fuça a bolsa, pega um pão e se aproxima do cão.

-Err..É melhor não chegar muito perto Ooji-kun..-Momoe.

O cão cheira o pão, rosna e com um impulso arrebenta a corrente, indo para cima de Yura com um brilho no olhar..

-Cuidado!-Momoe arrependida, pula na frente, mas o cão a derruba com a força..

-YURA!-Momoe olha para Yura.

-O.ô..-Momoe..

-Calma, calma..-O cão abanava o rabo e lambia Yura.

"Nem o cão resiste ao brilho ooji dele?", pensa Momoe.

-Está machucada Hime-chan..-Yura a paga no colo.

-M-mas porque?-Momoe vermelha e assustada com o gesto de Yura.

-É porque eu gosto de você..-Sorri Yura, dando um beijo na testa de Momoe.

-Me solta!-Momoe empurra Yura e sai correndo.

-Hime-chan!-Yura tenta em vão segui-la.

"Mentiroso..Gosta de mim..Mentiroso..Disse que não gostava de mim à 10 anos atrás..Não me esqueci..Bakka Ooji..", Momoe corre, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas..

xXxXxXxXxXx

**be Continued..**

xXxXxXxXxXx

Olá girls!

Shaka parecia pouco mau..Mas ele se mostrou uma boa pessoa nesse cap..Tomo-chan é desastrada..rsrs tadinha..

Miyu e Yuka(Tee), aprontando com Haru no shopping..Como será que Haru vai ficar?

Finalmente o Yaoi..Mask x Dite..Bom, vai ser um começo discreto..Tipow..Mask que vai mostrar mais..Tipo Touya de Sakura Card Captor..Dite vai demorar um pouco pra perceber as intenções do Mask..Sim, sim, gosto de ser diferente..E esse Mask vai ser..u.u..xD

E Hime-chan? Tentou aprontar com Yura, e acabou ouvindo mais uma vez que ele gosta dela..Mas o coração dela está marcado pelas palavras do passado..

Sayaka tentou uma abordagem nova..Mas Saga se mostrou não ser o mesmo que a salvou..

Nos próximos caps..Andamento dos outros romances..Thnxs às meninas q lêem, as que me emprestaram as personas..E à minha imooto(DarkOokami), por sempre me ajudar..

See you..bjnhos


	5. Chapter 5

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

ooOoo

-Nunca mais aposto com Ichigo-chan..-Diz Kanon.

Os três estavam em uma sorveteria da Baskin Robins(nem sei se é assim..u.u), Ichigo com duas taças gigantes.

-Nem eu..-Milo, chupando uma casquinha.

-Olha..é a Momo-chan!-Ichigo começa a balançar os braços.

-Ichigo?-Momoe limpa as lágrimas e entra na sorveteria.

-Senta! Me ajuda a comer..-Ichigo sorria dando mais uma colherada.

-Milagre..Não agüenta?-Momoe.

-Não..É que já comi um antes..-Ichigo.

-Por isso disse que não aposto mais com ela! Me fez pagar 2! Só porque perdi duas vezes..¬¬..-Kanon.

Momoe se senta e ajuda Ichigo com o sorvete. Nessa hora Yukito entra na sorveteria.

-Sakai! Aqui!-Milo balança os braços.

-Yoo!-Yukito se aproxima.

-Ichigo-chan você conhece..Essa é a Hime-chan..-Apresenta Kanon.

-Prazer..-Sorri ambos.

No shopping..

-Olha Miyu..Que tal esse vestido?-Yuka mostrava um vestido azul-bebê, tipo pólo da lacoste..

-Não acho que vá combinar com a Haru-chan..E esse?-Miyuki pega um vestido tomara que caia vermelho..

-Não..Bonito, mas muito para um primeiro deeto..-Yuka.

-Lembre-se que é para o jornal..Então Haru tem que caprichar..-Miyuyki.

-Já pensou se Milo se apaixona mesmo?-Yuka.

-Não..Milo é muito mulherengo..-Miyuki.

-Mas quem sabe..E se os dois se apaixonarem?-Yuka com olhos brilhando..

-Tee-chan!Ta pior que a Saya-chan.."¬¬..- Miyuki.

-Falando nisso..E o Mú?-Yuka, diz calmamente, mas Miyuki ao ouvir esse nome, quase derruba os cabides.

-Errr..-Miyuki.

-Ainda gosta dele não?-Yuka com olhos brilhando e as mãos no queixo.

-Bem..Eu me tornei idol(assim como a Yuka, que é idol do 2-B, Miyu é idol do 2-A) por ele..Mas..Acho que ele ainda não percebeu..-Miyuki.

-Mas deixa o Mú..E o Kamus?-Miyuki.

-Bem..Ainda não falei com ele, bem, não o encontro na escola..-Yuka.

-Acho que ele vive na biblioteca. O que pretende?-Miyuki.

-Me declarar..-Yuka diz naturalmente, fazendo Miyuki escorregar de novo.

-Tão rápido? E se levar um fora?-Miyuki.

-Não se preocupe..Ninguém nunca deu um fora na Yuka! Digo Tee!-Yuka põe a mão na cintura e o dedo indicador perto da boca, com biquinho, e pisca o olho.

-¬¬".-Miyuki.

-Ei!Não é a Saya-chan?-Yuka aponta para fora da loja.

"Como assim esquecer? Mas, mas..Ele me salvou..Já sei, ele está se fazendo de difícil..u.u! Já vi um filme assim..Mas logo irei abrir o coração dele..Hehe..", Sayaka ria sozinha.

-Saya-chaaaaaan!-Miyuki e Yuka.

-Miyu! Yu..Digo Tee-chan!-Sayaka.

-Onde estava?-Miyuki.

-Fui falar com meu príncipe..u.u-Sayaka.

-E..?-Yuka.

-Ele está se fazendo de difícil..-Sayaka.

-Oque estão fazendo?-Pergunta Sayaka.

-Procurando roupa pra Haru-chan!-Miyuki.

-Oba! Posso ajudar?-Sayaka empolgada.

-Claro! Vamos..Mas..E o óculos da Haru?-Miyuki.

-Tá comigo..Tenho uma idéia..-Yuka.

Na sorveteria..

-Eu vi esse filmee é meu predileto!-Ichigo.

-Sério! O meu também..-Yukito.

Yukito e Ichigo faziam movimentos iguais, tipo, coçam a cabeça, enrolam guardanapo e ficam jogando suco para ver ele mexer.

-Não disse que o Sakai era a Ichigo de cueca? Eles pensam iguais!-Milo cochicha para Kanon e Momoe que concordam com a cabeça.

-Um teste..-Kanon.

-Vamos pedir algo para beber?Oque querem..-Kanon.

-Melon soda!-Ichigo e Yukito dizem juntos.

-Afff..-Milo e Kanon.

Momoe achava graça dos dois serem parecidos.

Num Starbucks(cafeteria)..

-Bem..Obrigado por ter me ajudado, mas como me encontrou? Ali é um local de pouco movimente..-Afrodite tomava um capuccino.

-É que eu vi eles te levando, e fiquei preocupado..-Responde Mask, sem desviar o olhar de Afrodite, que fica corado e vira o rosto.

-Tá quente né?-Tenta disfarçar Afrodite.

-Pra mim está fresco..Acho que é porque está tomando coisa quente..-Mask tomava chá gelado.

-Deve ser..HeHe..-Afrodite abaixa a cabeça, deixando uma mecha cair no rosto.

Mask tira a mecha com o dedo, tocando na pele macia e delicada de Afrodite, que se assusta e afasta o rosto.

-Ia cair no seu capuccino..-Mask diz dando um sorriso.

No cabelereiro..

-Pronto..-O cabelereiro fala para Miyuki, Yuka e Sayaka, que vão ver o resultado..

-Waaaaaa!Kawaiiii!-Os olhos delas brilham..

-Não consigo ver..Meus óculos..Tee-chan..-Pede Haruka.

-Tá aqui..Oops..Caiu..-Yuka derruba propositalmente e pisa no óculos de Haruka.

-...O.o..Essa é a idéia dela?-Sayaka.

-Agora temos que comprar lentes..u.u-Yuka com ar de inocente.

-Meu óculossss T-T..-Haruka, sendo arrastada para fora do salão, depois de pago é claro..

-Aqui..-As meninas guiavam Haruka.

Entraram em uma ótica..

-Lentes..u.u..-Pede Miyuki.

Depois de fazerem uns testes..

-Voltem daqui à 1 hora..-O oculista.

-Vamos ver a roupas da Haru enquanto isso!-Sayaka.

-Esse!Miyuki mostra um vestido curto(nw mto u.u), rosa, de tecido leve e de alças..

-Isso!Perfeitoo!-Dizem Yuka e Sayaka.

-Não vejo nada..T-T..-Haruka.

-Sapatos, sapatos!-As meninas correm para outra loja.

-Vou ligar pra Ichigo e Momoe..-Yuka pega seu nada chamativo celular cheio de pedrinhas.

-Alô?-Momoe.

Kanon e Milo esticam os ouvidos.Momoe vira para o lado..

-Ahhhh!Claro! Tamos indo!-Mome desliga o celular, puxa Ichigo pelo braço e sai correndo.

-Jyaneee!-Os três rapazes ficam na sorveteria..

-O que foi Momo-chan?-Ichigo.

-As meninas estão arrumando Haru-chan para o deeto!-Momoe.

-Obaa!Onde elas estão?-Ichigo.

-Num depato(shopping) em Harajuku..-Momoe.

-Oba Oba!-Ichigo.

Elas entram no metrô..

-Obrigado por me acompanhar até aqui..-Afrodite.

-Fiquei com medo que te seguissem..-Mask.

-Jya..-Afrodite ia entrando.

-Não quer sair sábado?-Mask pergunta meio sem jeito.

-Ah?-Afrodite assustado.

-Digo, como é novo na escola, para se enturmar..-Mask.

-Bem..Tenho sessão de fotos pela manhã..Pode ser a tarde..-Afrodite.

-Combinamos amanhã..-Mask.

Afrodite sorri e entra na casa.

-Aliii!-Ichigo e Momoe encontram as amigas sentadas num banco, com sacolas de compra.

-Haru?-Momoe, não reconhecendo a amiga.

Haruka havia sido obrigada a se trocar no banheiro.

-Agora, vamos ver as lentes..-Miyuki.

E lá foram elas..

-Ai..Não consigo andar com salto tão fino..-Haruka tentava se equilibrar no alto da sandália branca, de couro e tiras finas, amarradas no tornozelo.

Na ótica..Haruka põe as lentes e ao se virar para um espelho, quase cai da cadeira, arregala os olhos, se aproxima para ter certeza.

-Ficou linda não?-Sayaka..

-Nossa obra..-Miyuki e Yuka choravam de alegria..

Haruka estava com o vestido de alças rosa, a sandália branca, o cabelo havia sido cortado um pouco, mas desfiado na frente..Dando a impressão de ser mais curto na frente, acompanhando a franja na altura do queixo, dividido no meio. Miyuki e Yuka haviam maquiado a garota..Make em tons de rosa e roxo-claro nos olhos, um pouco de blush, apenas para corar as maçãs e brilho rosa nos lábios.

-Agora nossa próxima vítima é a..-As duas olham para Momoe.

-Eh!Porque eu?-Momoe.

-Ué..Hime-chan não usa make oras..u.u-Yuka e Miyuki.

-Mas iremos te arrumar para o deeto com o Yura-kun..-Sayaka.

-Quem disse que vou sair com aquele baka Ooji?-Momoe com a mão na cintura.

-Nunca se sabe..-Ichigo pisca o olho.

-Falando em se arrumar..Tenho que ver qual make uso amanhã..-Yuka abre o big espelho de bolso(normalmente as japas carregam a casa e todos os makes, com direito à espelho gigante na bolsa, por isso bolsas grandes..u.u).

-Oque vai ter amanhã?-Momoe.

-Tee vai se declarar pro Kamus.-Miyuki.

-Quem é Tee?-Ichigo.

-O novo apelido da Yuka..u.u-Sayaka.

-Yuka, digo Tee vai precisar de sorte com o coração gelado..-Ichigo e Momoe.

-Foi isso que disse à ela..-Miyuki.

-Err..Haru-chan?-Sayaka.

Haruka ainda estava se olhando paralisada, não podia acreditar que era ela mesma..

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Hello girls!Atualização rápida? Estou inspirada um pouco..¬¬"""

Mais coisas iguais entre Ichigo e Yukito, como Milo diz..Ichigo de cueca..u.u

Haru-chan ficou hiper diferente!xD..(Anna Held..Cortei um pouco só viu..xD)..

Um pouco de romance Dite x Mask..Um pouco confuso..Até eu estou confusa..X.X

Bom..Esse capítulo foi mais sobre as meninas no shopping e a mudança de Haruka..

As outras também vão mudar um pouco..Mas mais pra frente..u.u

Espero que tenham gostado!

Thnxs imooto e à todas que lêem..

See you in the next chapter!( se estiver errado..Sorry, meu ingles é de caipira!xD)

bjnhos


	6. Chapter 6

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

ooOoo

No outro dia..No trem..

-Que kawaiiii!-Tomoyo olhava a nova Haruka.

-Enrola mais a saia!-Miyuki puxava a saia de Haruka.

-Deixe minha saia!-Haruka puxava a saia para baixo.

-Tire o óculos!Trouxe a lente!-Yuka tirava o antigo óculos(Haruka colou com tape).

-Solta o cabelo!-Sayaka tira a presilha.

-Ahhhh!Deixa ele presoo!-Haruka segura o cabelo com uma das mãos e tenta pegar o óculos com a outra.

-Foi uma pena que Tomo-chan estava ocupada ontem..-Momoe.

-HeHe..-Tomoyo.

-Que cara é essa?Oque aconteceu?-Ichigo pula na garota.

-Nada não..-Tomoyo.

-Hummm...-Ichigo e Momoe olhando para ela com cara de desconfiadas.

Chegando na escola, todos olhavam para a nova Haruka..

-Uau..Aluna nova..-Passa um garoto e assobia para Haruka.

A garota fica vermelha e esconde o rosto no cabelo. Yuka e Sayaka avistam suas vítimas, digo, seus amados..u.u

Tomoyo também vê Shaka..

-Shaka!-Tomoyo balança os braços ao ver o rapaz.

-?.?-Shaka.

Tomoyo tropeça e cai, ao se levantar, dá de cara novamente com pintinhos, mas dessa vez o pano de fundo era azul..

-Oh ow..Desculpa?-Tomoyo.

O rapaz fecha o punho, e Tomoyo fecha os olhos com medo de apanhar, mas recebe leves tapinhas na cabeça..

-Você não tem jeito mesmo..u.u""-Shaka.

-Só isso?-Tomoyo, abrindo um dos olhos.

Yuka se olha mais uma vez no "pequeno espelho", antes de chamar Kamus para uma conversa no terraço..

-Eu gosto de você Kamus..Queria sair com você..-Diz a garota corada.

-Me desculpe..Mas não tenho intenção de sair com ninguém..-Kamus sério.

-Entendo.Acabamos de nos conhecer..Mas mais pra frente..-Yuka.

-Mas, não tenho intenção de sair com você..-Kamus.

-O.ô..Ehhhhhhhh!Mas porquê!Não entendooo!-Yuka.

-Entende sim..Conheço sua fama de namoradeira..Não faz meu tipo..u.u-Kamus.

-Mas isso não significa meu verdadeiro eu..-Yuka.

-Mesmo assim, não tenho intenção de namorar ninguém..Tenho tempo apenas para os estudos!-Kamus se vira.

-Mas..O famoso coração gelado, que não gosta de garotas, me deu o lanche aquela vez..Se mostrou gentil..Logo você vai se apaixonar por mim!-Yuka com um sorriso doce.

Kamus nada diz, se vira e vai embora..

No corredor..

-Ué Saya-chan não vai falar com Saga?-Miyuki pergunta.

-Hoje não..Ele está se fazendo de difícil..Já vi isso em um filme, tenho apenas que amolecer o coração dele..tenho uma idéia..-Sayaka.

-Saya-cha..Tá me assustando..-Miyuki.

Afrodite e Kuroda chegaram juntos, o que causou olhares de estranhamento..Mas ambos não ligavam..Afrodite o via como um bom amigo, seu salvador..

-Você é o Afrodite do Kera não?-Ichigo pula na frente deles.

-S-sou..Afrodite olha assustado.

-¬¬""""-Mask olha para Ichigo.

-Me dá um autógrafoooo!Sou muito sua fã!-Ichigo diz.

-Claro..-Afrodite pega a revista e autografa.

-Valeuuu!-Ichigo abre um sorriso enorme e sai pulando.

-Consegui um autógrafo do Diteeeee!-Ichigo mostra a revista para Momoe, Miyuki e Sayaka.

-É uma garota?-Momoe.

-Não..É um rapaz..-Ichigo.

-O.O Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh!-As meninas assustadas.

-Bonitinho não?-Ichigo abraçada à revista.

-Você é estranha..¬¬""-Sayaka.

-Você tembém é Saya-chan..-Miyuki.

-HIME-CHAAAAAAN!-Yura gritava do corredor.

-Ai meu Deus..-Momoe olha para cima.

-Dá um tempo pra ele Momo-chan..-Ichigo.

-¬¬"""-Momoe.

-Melhor irmos Ichigo!-Miyuki puxa Ichigo e Sayaka.

-Yura-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-As fãs de Yura.

-¬¬""""""""-Momoe.

Ichigo, Miyuki e Sayaka estavam na frente da sala, quando uma garota se aproxima do trio.

-Miyu-sempai!Sabia que o Mú vai participar do Kokuhaku Game desse ano?-A garota.

-Kokuhaku Game?-Miyuki.

-É! Todo ano tem, mas era restrito para o pessoal do 3° ano..u.u..Mas esse ano libereram para todas as séries..É um concurso, onde o vencedor tem a chance de conseguir um deeto com a pessoa que gosta.-A garota.

-Um deeto..-Miyuki.

-Mas só vale os meninos..-A garota.

"Mú vai participar? Ele vai se declarar pra Asaguiri!Tenho certeza!Tenho que fazer algo..", Miyuki sai correndo.

-?.?-As que ficaram.

-Yooo!Ichigo!-Yukito se aproxima.

-Yo Sakai-kun!-Ichigo abre um sorriso.

-Acho que to sobrando..-Sayaka sai de fininho, encontrando Yuka no meio do caminho.

-Aqueles dois combinam não?-Diz Yuka.

-Também acho..Mas Ichigo é muito lerda pra perceber essas coisas..-Sayaka.

-O Sakai também..-Uma voz atrás delas.

-Kyaaaaaa!Que susto!-Yuka dá um tapa em Milo.

-Você é a Sayaka?-Pergunta Kanon.

-Sou!Saga disse algo de mim?-Sayaka com os olhos brilhando.

-Disse..Que era uma menina estranha e doida..u.u..-Kanon.

-Ah! Sabia!Ele me ama!-Sayaka cheio de corações nos olhos.

-Não foi um elogio Saya-chan..¬¬""-Yuka.

-Posso saber onde vocês moram?-Sayaka se aproxima de Kanon.

-Vai segui-lo?-Kanon.

-E se for?-Sayaka.

-Legal!Meu irmão precisa desencalhar!Tá aqui o endereço..-Kanon passa o endereço para Sayaka.

-Milo! Kanon!Dando em cima das minhas amigas?-Ichigo dá uma voadora em Kanon.

-Não dou em cima da garota do meu mano..u.u..-Kanon se levantando.

-Ei Ichigo! Vem aqui!Preciso de um favor..-Milo puxa Ichigo.

-Cadê a Haru-chan?-Pergunta Momoe se aproximando.

-Falando nisso, e a Tomo-chan?-Yuka.

-Se for a Tomo-chan..Eu vi ela com o Nagase..-Sayaka.

-Hummmm...-As meninas com sorriso.

-Às vezes, vocês garotas me assutam..-Kanon.

E ficam o grupinho no corredor papeando..

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Yoooo people!Mais um cap on!Faz mó tempo que nw posto essa..¬¬

Preciso de idéias..xD..Se bem que como essa eu já sei o final..Preciso apenas de um jeito de juntar as histórias, que são na verdade paralelas..u.u

Até o próx cap!

bjnhos


	7. Chapter 7

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Tomoyo andava atrás de Shaka, ambos calados.

-Olha! Tem um fio solto..-Tomoyo puxa um fio que estava saindo da manga da camisa de Shaka, ao puxar, a manga se solta da blusa.

-O.O-Tomoyo.

-¬¬""-Shaka.

-Eu arrumo!-Tomoyo.

-Espera! Pode deixar..-Shaka tenta impedir que Tomoyo se aproxime. Ele tropeça e cai, Tomoyo cai em cima dele, ficam com os rostos bem pertos..

-D-desculpa..-Tomoyo vermelha.

-...-Shaka, olhando nos olhos de Tomoyo, ambos aproximam os rostos, Fecham os olhos..

-Achei!Nagase!-Uma voz atrás deles fazem ambos voltarem a si e ambos levantam correndo.

-Tenho que ir!-Tomoyo sai correndo.

-¬¬""-Shaka para o garoto.

-O que foi? Fiz algo errado?-O garoto.

Momoe andava pelos corredores, quando é abordada por três garotos da sua classe.

-Olá Himeno..Queremos ter uma palavrinha com você..-Eles a levam para um lugar não muito movimentado.

-O que vocês querem?-Momoe olha desconfiada.

-Sabemos que Ooji-kun tem uma queda por você..E que todas as garotas da classe tem uma queda por ele!-Diz um deles.

"Eu não tenho uma queda por aquele baka-Ooji..¬¬"- Momoe.

-Queremos fazer ele passar vergonha..-Diz outro.

"E eu com isso?u.u"..¬¬"-Momoe.

-Como podemos fazer ele passar vergonha?-Pergunta o terceiro.

-Talvez tirar uma foto comprometedora dele e espalhar pela escola..-Diz o primeiro.

-E como seria uma foto comprometedora? Ele fazendo algo bizarro?-Diz o segundo.

"Afinal, porque esses babacas me chamaram?¬¬"-Momoe encostada na parede.

-Algo do tipo..Dar três cambalhotas sem a camisa e latir?-Diz o terceiro.

-Só isso?-Uma voz vinda de uma das janelas acima.

-Ooji-kun!-Todos.

Yura tira a camisa(Mika, não morra!xD), dá três cambalhotas no ar, late e cai com um pé em cima de um deles.

-O.O-Todos.

-Ora seu..Vou acabar com você e deixar sua cara toda inchada!-Diz um deles.

-Hime-chan, para trás..-Yura protege Momoe.

Os garotos começam a atacar Yura, que desvia facilmente de todos os golpes, um deles irritado tira um estilete do bolso, partindo pra cima de Yura.

-Já chega!-Momoe entra na frente deles e um pedaço do cabelo da garota é cortado.

Yura dá um super soco nos três, que saem voando, o estilete roda no ar, caindo na mão de Yura, ele ia cortar o próprio cabelo, mas Momoe impede.

-O que está fazendo?-Momoe puxa o estilete da mão dele.

-Vou cortar meu cabelo, não pude te proteger direito..-Yura.

-P-Porque faz isso?-Momoe vermelha.

-Porque eu gosto de você!-Yura.

-Mentiroso! Você disse que não gostava de mim!Há 10 anos atrás!Eu lembro!-Momoe estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas..

-Há 10 anos atrás, Hime-chan sofria de ijime, as meninas todas te maltratavam, achei na inocência, que se dissesse aquilo, elas parariam, mas me enganei, e não pude concertar, pois logo tive que ir pros EUA..Então prometi à mim que me tornaria forte, para poder te proteger e ver seu sorriso de novo..-Yura.

-Eu mudei..Não sou mais aquela garotinha..-Momoe chorando.

-Pra mim continua a mesma..Até mais bonita..-Yura abraça Momoe, que dessa vez cede e retribui o abraço.

-Nyaaaaa...-Ichigo e Yuka estavam atrás de um pilar vendo a cena.

-Ai, ai, se meu Kamus fosse assim..-Suspira Yuka.

-Gambatte Tee..-Ichigo consola a amiga.

-Falando nisso, e o Sakai-kun, Ichigo?-Yuka.

-O que tem ele? Ele deve ta na classe..-Ichigo.

-Você é lerda mesmo hein Ichigo-chan..-Yuka deixa a garota com pontos de interrogação.

No final da aula, os alunos saiam adoidados, já que era sexta-feira, Haruka saia do portão quando recebe um mail no celular.

"Está linda..Isso tudo é por um deeto meu?Ia falar com você, mas como estava cercada de fãs..Resolvi mandar esse mail..Está ansiosa pra amanhã? Já deve estar caidinha por mim..Milo"

-Idiota..Como é metido..Mas peraí..Como ele tem meu mail?-Haruka assustada, mas um rosto lhe surge à mente.

-Ichigo..-Haruka com gota.

-Haru-chaaaaan!-Yuka e Miyuki correm ao avistar a garota.

-Olá meninas..-Haru olhava desconfiada para o sorriso delas.

-Pronta para se arrumar?-Miyuki.

-?.?-Haruka.

-Para o deeto de amanhã!-Yuka.

-Mas é amanhã..-Haruka.

-Mas tem que estar linda!Os preparativos são um dia antes..Tratamento de pele, cabelo, teste de maquiagem..-Miyuki.

-T-T-Haruka.

-TOMO-CHAAAAAN!-Ichigo avista a garota.

-Tomo-chan?-Ichigo passa a mão em frente ao rosto de Tomoyo, que parecia andar como um zumbi.

-Ah? Ah? Ichigo?-Tomoyo.

-Que cara é essa? Aconteceu algo?-Ichigo.

-N-nada não..-Tomoyo vermelha ao lembrar do acontecido.

-..E Momoe?-Tomoyo tenta disfarçar.

-Nem te conto!Ufufufufufu..-Ichigo se empolga e esquece do caso Tomoyo.

"Ufa..Escapei..Shaka..", pensava Tomoyo.

-Ichigo oe!-Kanon corre atrás da garota.

-Kanon?-Tomoyo.

-Ah! Olá Tomo-chan!-Sorri Kanon.

-Como consegue saber quem é quem?-Tomoyo pergunta para Ichigo.

-Anos de convivência..u.u..-Ichigo.

-É que eu sou mais bonito..u.u..-Kanon.

-Quem disse?-Saga põe a mão no ombro do irmão.

-Sou sim e você não admite..-Kanon.

-Convencidos não?-Tomoyo diz baixinho.

-Nisso se parecem..-Ichigo.

-O que Saya-chan viu nele?-Tomoyo.

-Não me pergunte..-Ichigo.

-Ah é..Vamos para Harajuku amanhã?-Kanon.

-Obaaaa!Vamos!-Ichigo.

-Harajuku?-Saga.

-Sim lá é o point..-Kanon.

-Combinado!Vamos chamar todo mundo!-Ichigo.

-Ihhh..Amanhã é o deeto do Milo com a Haruka..-Tomoyo.

-Esse Milo não toma jeito..Agora inventou esse game..No que será que vai dar?-Kanon.

-Só espero que Haru-chan não se machuque..-Diz Tomoyo.

-Ou os dois..-Diz Ichigo.

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Yooo!Mais um cap de TTK on!1Nesse, alguns casais começam a se ajeitar, bom, na verdade apenas 2 deles, mas os outros podem começar no outro cap!

Sorry as meninas de Tenshi e Magical Vacation..Tô parada por falta de idéias again..¬¬"""

Um pouco de paciência e não queiram me matar! Please!Jya..Até o outro..bjnhos


End file.
